Les Voyageurs : Avant-Goût
by PheniSian
Summary: Cassidy et Elijah ont seize ans. Ils n'ont jamais connu leur mère, qui les a abandonné quand ils avaient un an. Élevés par leur père, ils se sont toujours demandé qui elle était et pourquoi elle était partie. Quoi de mieux, pour le savoir, que de remonter dans le temps, à l'époque où leur mère et leur père étaient encore ensemble.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais spécifier que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic. Phenicia et moi-même, Sian (d'où notre pseudo, qui est une "combinaison" des deux puisque ce compte est commun).

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle est en cours depuis déjà un bon moment (c'est un projet qu'on a depuis plus d'un an et sur lequel nous travaillons beaucoup), malheureusement nous n'avançons que très lentement.

C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de poster des drabbles écrits par l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous et qui permettent ainsi non seulement que nous développions le caractère des personnages, mais aussi de vous donner un avant-goût de la fic et vous faire patienter avant que nous commencions à la poster.

Nous avons aussi un tumblr, sur lequel nous postons notre avancée et avons mit quelques petits trucs, tels que des fiches personnages ou autre. N'hésitez pas à le suivre si vous souhaitez être tenu au courant, il s'agit de : lesvoyageursdutemps. Vous trouverez le lien dans notre profil.


	2. Drabble n1 : L'invitation

Nous voici avec notre tout premier Drabble ! Écrit par Phenicia, il met en scène l'un de mes personnages principaux préférés et un personnage secondaire que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'espère que cet "avant-goût" vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal !

Bonne lecture !

_#sian_

* * *

La réunion des préfets dans la grande salle venait de se terminer et, comme à son habitude, Moïra n'avait pas tardé, se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie. À sa grande surprise, Prudence l'avait suivie, ça, par contre, ce n'était pas normal ! En général, elle restait un peu plus longtemps pour aider Eliott à rassembler les notes de la réunion, voir les compléter par ce qui avait été dit mais oublié lors de l'écriture, mais ce jour-là, elle s'était simplement excusée en demandant à son cousin s'il pouvait s'en charger seul cette fois, lui promettant qu'elle le ferait sans lui la prochaine fois pour compenser.

Hors de la grande salle, la Serpentard s'était tournée vers son aînée.

– Tu avais deviné que je devais te demander quelque chose ?

– C'était pas difficile à savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Une fois à ton dortoir, tu pourrais appeler Maxine ? Je l'attendrai à l'entrée des cachots.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Moïra avait continué son chemin, mais la préfète en chef laissa échapper un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment que sa cadette allait demander à son amie de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Prudence avait été à son aise jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard, mais par respect pour chaque maison, elle n'approchait jamais d'un élève qui rentrait « chez lui ». Après quelques minutes à peine, la blonde arriva.

– Maxine…

– Prudence.

– Désolée de t'avoir dérangée dans tes occupations…

– C'est rien, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais coupée dans une merveilleuse et passionnante contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée de la salle commune !

Au moins, elle n'avait pas coupé sa cousine dans une révision d'un cours important ! Sans plus attendre, elle lui présenta une lettre.

– J'ai reçu ceci ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents vous invitent Eulalie et toi à passer Noël avec nous, vos parents seront évidemment présents.

– Je vois.

– Seulement, aucune de vous n'envoie beaucoup de hiboux chez elle…

– Quel dommage qu'on ait pas nos propres hiboux, vraiment… Et que le morveux et Eliott nous prêtent le leur que quand ils n'écrivent pas à leur famille… C'est vrai, ils leur écrivent vraiment rarement ! Imagine, une fois, ils sont restés trois jours sans rien envoyer ! Je plains vraiment leurs parents, ils ont dû penser qu'ils étaient morts, dévorés par un Niffleur ! Imagine que…

– Maxine ?

La blonde s'était alors tue, lançant un regard interrogateur à Prudence.

– Je suis venue pour savoir si Eulalie et toi comptiez passer vos vacances ici ou accepter l'invitation.

Ayant l'impression de presser la Serpentard, la jeune femme ajouta rapidement :

– Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, bien sûr ! Tant que tu me réponds dans la semaine et me transmet la réponse d'Eulalie…

– Je te répondrai fin de semaine dans ce cas.

– Merci. Bonne soirée.

Et Prudence s'éloigna avec un signe de la main.


End file.
